<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diner Food of the Gods by freudensteins_monster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293366">Diner Food of the Gods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster'>freudensteins_monster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort Food, Darcy Lewis Cooks, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is the Goddess of Home Cooked Meals and Bucky is looking for a taste of home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Darcy Lewis &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diner Food of the Gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little ficlet from an old tumblr fic prompt meme I thought I should post here. zephrbabe picked the title and I wrote a little something to go with it.</p><p>https://freudensteins-monster.tumblr.com/post/176361187776/darcywhoever-diner-food-of-the-gods</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="answer">
  <p>Darcy is the Goddess of Home Cooked Meals. Okay, sure, she’s more than a little jealous of Jane’s elegant “Goddess of the Heavens” title, but when Frigga herself honours you with a title after tasting your grandma’s skillet peach cobbler you say “thank you” and try not to blush yourself to death. The fancy title doesn’t really mean much in the grand scheme of things, it doesn’t give her awesome food cooking powers (at least she doesn’t think it does), but Frigga’s confidence in her abilities encourages Darcy to take a risk and look for new job opportunities when she and Jane get back to Earth…</p>
  <p>*** *** ***</p>
  <p>Steve’s off saving the world so Bucky, recently deprogrammed and benched until an army of shrinks clear him for Avengers duty, wanders an almost unrecognisable Brooklyn when the apartment begins to feel too big and too quiet.</p>
  <p>Late one night he happens upon a diner that looks as old as he is. That fact alone has his feet making a beeline for the door before he can think better of it. It’s empty save for the one employee; her nametag says “Darcy”.  </p>
  <p>“Something simple?” he asks when she tries to take his order. After a lifetime being fed via tubes and drips, food is still something he’s adjusting to. His doctors and Steve push protein shakes and nutrient rich smoothies on him but he misses real food, even is his stomach still protests.</p>
  <p>Darcy returns a few minutes later brandishing what she proudly proclaims to be a bowl of her grandmother’s matzo ball soup. He’s hesitant to try it at first but goddamn if it isn’t the best thing he’s tasted in 70 years. Every spoonful warms him to his core. It reminds him of cold nights huddled around a campfire, or by the docks before the sun came up, both hands wrapped around a tin cup of weak broth or weaker coffee, surrounded by friends.</p>
  <p>He comes back the next night and tries the sweet potato and bacon soup, and the spicy vegetable and lentil soup the night after that.</p>
  <p>Steve comes home and it’s back to protein shakes and a few microwavable meals that reminds him of MRE’s. He makes it a week before he begs for a reprieve, dragging Steve to the diner and introducing him to Darcy. She brings them both a plate of beef stew spooned atop a bed of creamy garlic mashed potatoes that has them both moaning obscenely. They get a slice of apple pie each for dessert, which has Steve quite literally weeping for his mother. After that they come back every night for a taste of home.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>